KONOHA'S FRANKENSTEIN
by champblaze
Summary: Summary-Naruko..Sakura..Hinata..three broken girls and considered Weak..Mitsuomi is the Thread to Make them Stronger


A/N...This Yet another story by me and using my OC Mitsuomi Kiriyu..This will be Au and some bashing..Fem Orochimaru and Yuri..

 **Summary-Naruko..Sakura..Hinata..three broken girls and considered Weak..Mitsuomi is the Thread to Make them Stronger**

DISCLAIMER..I OWN ONLY OC

 _ **Bijū**_

 **Summon**

* * *

 **KONOHA'S FRANKENSTEIN**

* * *

A heavy storm blankets the northwest region of Hi-no-Kuni and many were thankful to not be in the storm. One such stares out the window of his stronghold as lightning flashes every few minutes with subsequent thunder, his grey eyes watching the rain to put himself at ease. The man was average height in a grey suit with slicked back brown hair, "Boss I think you're worrying too much..No sane person would be out in this storm" a bodyguard comments. The boss turns to him with a serious look, "That man is not Sane" he says and turns back but his eyes widen as the visage of a person appears amid a flash of lightning. However with another flash the person was gone, before an explosion rocks the building. Outside bodyguards did battle with a tall and broad shouldered person cloaked in black, "He's just one man" one shouts but a sword goes through his throat. The sword was a O-Katana with a black tsuba and blue ito, "Katon..Fireball Jutsu" another shouts. The flame engulfs the figure but the rain doses him as the man tosses his cloak. Stitched together lines ran along his bare arms as if he was sown together. The man wore black cargos with tape around his left thigh, a skintight but sleeveless shirt with half mask attached, over a mesh armor shirt and metal topped gloves.

"So a shinobi is among them..I do need a new Katon" the man muses. Suddenly the man's back bugles rapidly and a black mass of threads erupts, "I know who you are..Konoha's Frankenstein" the shinobi shouts. The man chuckles darkly as the mass seems alive, "To be accurate Frankenstein was the Doctor but my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he states, pulling down his mask. The guards gasp in horror as lightning flashes, revealing a grotesque smile carved into mitsuomi's handsome face and steel-blue eyes. Mitsuomi drives his sword into the ground and sent the black mass rocketing towards the shinobi, "Raiton..Electromagnetic Murder" mitsuomi shouts. The guards howl in agony as lightning erupted from the sword and the storm carrying it but the shinobi's screams were muffled as the mass was filling his mouth and body. Mitsuomi sheathes his sword and approaches the writhing shinobi but his heart explodes from his chest in the threads clutches, "Yareyare..not strong enough" he thought, dropping the heart and calling back the threads. Inside the stronghold the boss was sweating bullets, "I can't believe they sent Frankenstein" he mutters.

"Frankenstein?! Sir" the bodyguard asks. The boss looks up with fear ridden eyes, "He's a Hunter-nin and the second living person to use the Kinjutsu known as the Jiongu..The other is Kakuzu a Nuke-nin from Taki whom is said to have fought the Shodaime Hokage" he explains.

"Jiongu?!" the guard queries and the boss rises from his seat, "Its makes them technically immortal by harvesting the hearts of their enemies and it allows use of all Five Elemental natures and Worst he was experimented on by Orochimaru" he adds. The guard's eyes widen like saucers and he bolts for the door, "I'm sorry Sir" he shouts but the door flies open as a body careens pass them. The guard falls on his rear as mitsuomi strolls in with his hands in pockets and his black combat boots clacking on the wood, "Found you" he says and grins with his demonic smile. Mitsuomi then pulls a book from pocket and flips several pages, "Kalin Tsutara..former Jōnin of Konohagakure..wanted for abandoning a mission resulting in the deaths of your Genin team..not before raping one of them" he explains. Kalin clenched his fists with a growl, "Konoha has become weak..It allows Demons..Snake Whores and Monsters to run around unabated" he shouts. However mitsuomi was looking at the guard, "You look nervous..is it the scars..wanna know how I got em" he says, touching his cheek.

"Hey don't ignore me Monster" kalin shouts. Mitsuomi kneels as he ignores kalin, "You see I was a happy child and I smiled alot..even when I cried..So one day a woman or rather snake told me I smiled too much..So she had one of his unsavory subordinates give me a permanent Chelsea Smile" he explains. The guard nods in fear as mitsuomi rises to greet kalin, "Demons..Snake Whores and Monsters you say..Well I know all three and they are Not but Monster suits me Fine..in fact why are you still talking like you matter" he says. Kalin was about to retort but a hand erupts from his chest and his beating heart in it's grasp, "You did have a high Katon Ability..Nearly Uchiha level" mitsuomi notes, pulling his arm free. The mitsuomi next to the guard dispelled and he promptly fainted as mitsuomi held the heart in his bloody hand, from his back a Noh mask appears. Mitsuomi places the heart on the mask and threads latch to it, dropping it the mask clatters and more threads form until it take a humanoid but feminine shape. Mitsuomi rips off his shirt, showing more stitches running from his shoulders front and back to his waist, with the word Psycho on his back but spelled SYKO with bleeding letters. Forming a ram seal mitsuomi's shoulders and arms detach to the waist with numerous threads, allowing the noh mask to assimilate back into his body.

"Argh no matter how many times I do this I'll never get use to it" mitsuomi thought, grabbing a coat and disappearing in a lightning shunsin. However not a minute later mitsuomi returns with an embarrassed look to slice off kalin's head, set the body aflame and seals the head in a scroll.

 **OoOoO**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sits at his desk with a tiny orange book and a perverted giggle, "Oh my Yukki" he whispers. Mitsuomi returned via shunshin, "Sorry Jiji" he says rubbing his white-black hair. Sarutobi closes his book with a soft smirk, "Its ok Mitsuomi-kun but where's your mask" he asks and mitsuomi slaps his bare forehead, "I'm very Sorry Hokage-sama" he replies. Several of the ANBU hidden had stifle their laughs but sarutobi raises his hand, "Its fine now take a seat..I have a new mission for you" he states. Mitsuomi takes a seat as sarutobi pulls three files from his desk, "I'd like you to be a Jōnin Sensei" he asks. Mitsuomi stares incredulously at the older man, "Jiji are you serious..Me?!..The Frankenstein's Monster of Konoha..The Snake's Pet Project..No way the Council would allow me around Genin" he states. Sarutobi sighs sadly and shifts in his chair, "This I know that but these three Genin will be perfect because like you they are Broken" he explains. Mitsuomi takes the files and opens the first file with the picture of a young girl with pink hair and jade eyes, "Sakura Haruno age 16..first in her class in book work and high marks in practical but poor attitude due to her association with a certain student" he reads. Mitsuomi picks up the second file with the picture of another young girl but with indigo hair and pearl pupil-less eyes, "Hinata Hyūga age 16..top marks in both book and practical but labeled a disgrace to the clan" he reads.

"I heard she was kidnapped at the age of three by Kumo and her uncle lost his life" mitsuomi adds and sarutobi nods, "Hinata-chan is very timid and meek but thanks to Sakura-chan and the third member its changing" he explains. Mitsuomi picks up the final file and a familiar blonde made him smirk, "Naruko Uzumaki age 17..dead-last in all subjects but passed due extenuating circumstances" he reads and arches an eyebrow, "She stopped a traitor and performed the Kage Bunshin" sarutobi explains.

"A Genin team of three Kunoichi..the council signed off on this" mitsuomi asks. Sarutobi lights his pipe with a nod, "Hiashi and Sakura-chan's mother Mebuki practically suggested it and to be honest..I think they hope for them to die" he sadly said. Mitsuomi furrowed his brow as he looked over their files, "I'll do it Jiji" he said.

"Thank you Mitsuomi-kun..Team placement is at ten" sarutobi states. Mitsuomi heads for the door with a wave of his hand, "Gotcha" he says, closing the door.

Ixixl

Naruko Uzumaki shuffles into her bathroom with a loud yawn, "Today those stupid villagers can't hurt me anymore" she thought. Naruko took a shower and brushed her teeth, before dressing in a orange and black jumper to her mid-thigh, black metal top gloves with a mesh armor shirt, knee length mesh stockings and calf length boots. Naruko tied her blonde hair into pigtails and slipped on her Hitai-ate, "Here we go" she thought. Naruko left her apartment and took to the roofs, avoiding the looks of the villagers and shinobi alike. Naruko reached the academy a few minutes later, where sakura and hinata were waiting for her. Sakura was wearing black shorts with mesh leggings into black sandals, a pink and white trim zip up vest with attached hood and black gloves. Hinata dressed herself in blue Capri pant with sandals, mesh shirt and a hooded purple with white sleeve jacket.

"Morning Sakura-chan..Hinata-chan" naruko greets. Sakura flicks naruko's Hitai-ate, "So you did pass" she says and hinata smiles, "congratulation Naruko-chan" she says. The trio head inside but the glares started and chief among them was ino yamanaka and hanabi hyūga, "How hell did pass Naruko?!" the fellow blonde shouts.

"Obviously she did Ino-pig" sakura shot. Ino was about to retort but iruka walks in, "Everyone take your seats..I'll get through the team assignment" he says and goes through the first six, "Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha..Ino Yamanaka and Sai..your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake..Team Eight is Shino Aburame..Kiba Inuzuka and Hanabi Hyūga your Sensei is Kurenai Yūhi..Team Nine is still in circulation..Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara..Choji Akimichi and Hana Inuzuka your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi and lastly Team Eleven is Sakura Haruno..Hinata Hyūga and Naruko Uzumaki and your Sensei is Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he explains. Ino was practically giddy at being on sasuke's team as hanabi glares at her older twin, "I hope you die" she thought. The sensei soon came for each team and even kakashi was on time, leaving the trio to wait for mitsuomi.

"You guys know anything about our Sensei" sakura asks. Naruko and sakura took a thinking pose, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu" hinata says but naruko jerks, "Frankenstein" she shouts.

"To be Accurate Frankenstein was the doctor" a voice said. The three whip around to see mitsuomi sitting on the windowsill, "Heya Franky" naruko chirps. Mitsuomi hops up and walks down the steps, "Congrats on passing..Sakura..Hinata a pleasure and congrats" he says. Mitsuomi wore his hunter outfit but added a unzipped Jōnin vest and Hitai-ate around his neck. Mitsuomi took a seat on iruka's desk, "Alright before we start..I'm gonna show you something..Naruko has seen it but for us to be a team..we need trust" he says and pulls his mask down. Hinata visibly flinches and sakura glances away, "This is called the Chelsea smile and I've had it for nearly nine years..You see I was kidnapped at the age of ten by an unscrupulous woman and after a year she had her men do this" he explains and pulls his mask back up.

"Um Kiriyu-san why did Naruko-chan call you Frankenstein" hinata asks. Mitsuomi points to the stitching on his arms, "Kinda looks I was sown together with spare parts..Well during my kidnapping I subjected to all sorts tests and experiments but the snake found I had an undiscovered Kekkei Genkai or so she thinks..My body can accept any foreign tissue with no rejections and Thanks to it I survived her experiments and the Kinjutsu she used" he explains.

"What a Kinjutsu" sakura asks and all three gasp as numerous threads emerge on mitsuomi's left arm, "Kinjutsu are forbidden Jutsu and This is called the Jiongu and I am one of only two people to use it..What it means is my body is full of these threads..coupled with some rather unique abilities" he states. Mitsuomi hops off the desk with a crack of his joints, "Now every Jōnin tests their team for teamwork but in lieu of that because of your circumstances..I'll show how my Jiongu works and test you against it" he states. The trio slowly nod and follows mitsuomi out as they head for training ground 22 but all three notice the dirty looks from people as they headed off. However mitsuomi silenced them all by pulling his mask down, many quickly turned away as he grins wide, showing a truly demonic visage. Naruko stifles a giggle as they continued on, "Wow our Sensei's been through a lot" sakura says.

"And its because of that I'm your Sensei" mitsuomi says and glances back, "All three of you are broken like me..Sakura even though your mother is on the Council..you're treated poorly because of your friendship with Naruko..Hinata though you are the First born in the Hyūga clan..your kindness and shyness to them is a weakness and lastly is Naruko" he said and nothing else.

"What about me?!" naruko fumes and mitsuomi laughs, "Where to start..The Pranks..The Sexy Jutsu..The fact you hang around me..among other things" he counts. The foursome reach the training ground and it was near the forest of death with a small stream. Mitsuomi reaches in his cargos for a scroll, "Ok as I said..I'm going test and show you my Jiongu" he says and unfurls the scroll. A puff of smoke happened as a four foot long double sided war-hammer appears, "what's that" naruko asks.

"Its a War-hammer made with chakra infused metal" mitsuomi explains, slipping off his shirts and vest. The trio saw more of his stitching and old scars mired his skin but all three jerk as mitsuomi's left side separated at the shoulder seven inches, allowing a faceless mask with two lightning bolts going down it to emerge. The mass of threads and mask slowly took the shape of a hulking humanoid, "This is my Raiton-Nue..The Jiongu allows me assimilate the hearts or organs of my enemies..If I come across a heart with a high elemental affinity..I attach it to a mask like so and it allows me to use all five elemental affinities" he explains. The Raiton-Nue grabs the hammer and stands at the ready, "Now all you have to is survive three minutes against Raiton-Nue but I want to come at it with an intent to destroy" mitsuomi states, hopping on a branch. The Raiton-Nue heaves the hammer on its shoulder and shambles forward as naruko and sakura took the academy fight stance, while hinata took her family's stance. Mitsuomi took out a notepad and started scribbling, "Hajime" he shouts. Raiton-Nue launches forward with shocking speed and slams it's hammer into ground, creating a surge of lightning and forcing the three to scatter. Sakura glances to naruko with a nod and both sprinted forward, into a barrage of punches and kicks but Raiton-Nue shrugs it off and slams it's hammer once again. Hinata used the moment to get behind the hulking construct but it turns to grab her with an enlarged hand. Sakura and Naruko charge to intercept but Raiton-Nue breaks down and ensnares all three, "Well that was enlightening" mitsuomi says and nue releases them. Mitsuomi looked over the three as nue reforms, "Now I didn't expect you last but you did..So you pass and I showed the start of my Jiongu" he states.

"Thank you Sensei" all three say and mitsuomi takes nue back into his body. Mitsuomi picks up the hammer and seals it back into the scroll, "Ok why don't I treat you to some BBQ" he says and shook his head, "And No Kami's food Naruko" he says and naruko huffs.

Ixixl

The three newly minted kunoichi followed mitsuomi as they headed for the red light district, "Why aren't we going to the Akimichi BBQ Sensei" sakura asks. Mitsuomi glances back and taps his mask, "Would you let your children eat around a face like mine" he says. The four stopped at a dimly lit restaurant, "Besides I can devour in peace with no looks" mitsuomi comments. The four step inside and find an out of the way spot with a grill in the center, "I'll order for you guys and eat hearty" he says. The server came as mitsuomi looked over the menu, "Can I start you out with drinks" she asks.

"Water with lemon for Sakura..Green Tea for Hinata and Lemonade for us and we'll take the full set meal" mitsuomi said. The server nods with a smile and heads off as mitsuomi pulls down his mask, "So girls what are your goals in life" he asks.

"I'm going to be Hokage..so everyone will respect me" naruko said. Hinata pokes her fingers, "I want to unite my clan and show Otou-sama and Nee-sama I'm not weak" she whispers.

"I just wanna prove to my mother I'm not a mistake and help my friends" sakura says. Mitsuomi slowly nods in agreement as the server returns, "Then I will do what I can to help" he says. While sakura and hinata ate like normal, their teammates ate like ravenous and starved wolves in winter.

"Mmm that was Good" mitsuomi croons and naruko burps. Sakura slaps naruko on the shoulder, "Well team..this was a good first outing but tomorrow the real fun begins..I want you to meet me at the training ground at seven and dress light" mitsuomi said. The three nod and thank him for the meal, before parting company with naruko and mitsuomi staying behind.

"Mind if I crash at your place" mitsuomi asks and naruko cups the back of her head, "I thought you crash at Anko-nee's" she replies. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a drag, "She's on her thing" he curtly said. Naruko grunts and the pair head off to her apartment in comfortable silence. Meanwhile sakura arrives home to an empty house, "Perfect" she thought and rushes upstairs, packing up everything she needs in a scroll. Sakura makes it downstairs just as her mother arrives home, "Where are you going Sakura" mebuki asks.

"I'm a Genin now Mom and I'm moving out" sakura, curtly said. Mebuki folds her arms with a haughty look, "And go where..you have no Money and I Certainly won't give you any" she shot. Sakura clenches her fist with a glare, "I'll live with Naruko" she shot back.

"Ha the Demon Whore..You'll be in squalor but then again you were a Mistake" mebuki states. Sakura grits her teeth and rushes pass her mother, "Fine go live in Filth" mebuki shouts. At the same time hinata reached home but greeted by no one as she headed for her room. The pearl eye kunoichi slipped into her room unnoticed but found her twin waiting, "So you're on a team with the dead-last and her minion" hanabi comments.

"Naruko-chan isn't a dead-last and Sakura-chan isn't her minion" hinata whispers. Hanabi scoffs and gets in her sister's face, "A team of Failures..You may be older by two minutes but like our Mother..you're Weak" she hissed and brushed pass hinata. The door shuts and hinata drops to her knees as tears flow but her resolve wouldn't.

Ixixl

Sakura reached naruko's apartment complex and headed for her door but the pink blossom saw the graffiti leading to it. The words demon, whore, fox slut and many others adored the door as sakura knocked, however the door to her right opened. Naruko poked her out and saw sakura, "Sakura-chan over here" she beckons.

"Naruko but I thought you lived there" sakura says, as naruko locks the door. The apartment was simple, living room, kitchen adjacent with a bathroom and a bedroom, "That's the decoy one..Let them mess that one up" naruko explains. Sakura slowly nods but spies their sensei asleep on the couch, "Why is Sensei here" she asks.

"Um first why are you here so late" naruko counters and sakura fiddles with her bang, "I moved out and I wanted know if I could live here" she replies. Naruko glanced back to mitsuomi, "Um sure but we'll have to share a bed and stuff" she says. Sakura waves her arms with a slight blush, "That's fine..now why is Sensei here" she states.

"I'm a Hunter-nin and more often than not..I'm outside the village..so what's the point in keeping a place..So when I'm in town I crash at a friend's but she's on her monthly mood and I like living" mitsuomi says, sitting up. Sakura arches an eyebrow, "Ok..so what will you teach us" she asks. Mitsuomi grabs a hoodie from his bag with a yawn, "Basics first to gauge your level and control..then maybe a D-rank mission or two" he says, slipping it on. Mitsuomi's ears perked up and he softly sighs, "be back soon" he says, disappearing in a swirl of wind.

"Where's he going" sakura asks but naruko yawns, "Who knows..Now let's get you settled in" she replies. Mitsuomi reappeared about two blocks from naruko's complex on the roof of a store house, "So when were you gonna tell me you got back" a voice playfully chides. Mitsuomi turns to a woman with purple hair in a fanned ponytail, pupil-less light brown eyes dressed in a mesh bodysuit to her mid thigh, a tan trenchcoat and a orange miniskirt with knee high ninja heels. The woman folded her arms under her breasts and taps her foot, "I'm waiting" she says.

"I got back last night Anko" mitsuomi says, taking a seat. Anko saunters up to him and plops in his lap, "Why didn't you crash at my place" she asks but tsks, "Its because I'm on my period huh" she adds. Mitsuomi nods slowly, "I know how you get and last time you broke my arm" he muses.

"Asshole its cause you wanted to Fuck" anko huffs but mitsuomi wraps his arms around her waist, "If I remember it was you who wanted to Fuck..We could've done Paizuri or you could've gave me a blow job" he says but anko elbows him in the ribs.

"So how long this time" anko asks and mitsuomi sighs, "Awhile..Jiji asked me to be a Jōnin Sensei" he replies. Anko furrows her brow and glances back, "To Who" she asks incredulously. Mitsuomi scratches his ear with a small yawn, "Naruko..Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyūga" he says. Anko smirks as she hops up, "Shit that throws a monkey wrench into us popping the Gaki's cherry" she thought and rubs her chin, "Well good luck and I expect a good Fuck in three days" she states. Mitsuomi bows deeply with a smirk, "You Shall not Walk straight for a week Milady" he croons. Anko titters as she vanishes in a swirl of leaves and mitsuomi heads back to naruko's apartment complex.

Ixixl

Naruko yawns loudly as she stood with sakura and hinata, "We were in the same house and left before us..How is he late" sakura comments. Mitsuomi soon arrived via flame shunshin, "Sorry I needed to get some things" he says and pulls several things out. Mitsuomi handed each of them a tan wrist, ankle and waist bands, "What are these for Sensei" hinata asks.

"They're resistance and gravity seals..First things we're gonna do is increase your chakra reserves and build stamina..These seals have about fifteen levels which we'll increase over time..I want you to keep these on at all the time till you get use to them" mitsuomi explains. Each of them slipped on the bands and they sunk into their skin, "Now I see when you said all the time" sakura comments but all three were on their butts as the seals kicked in.

"Geez what the Hell?!" naruko shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles as he pulls three bottles of water, "By increasing your overall weight..It forces you to use your full strength and the results pay immediate dividends..Now to start just get use to them for now" he explains. The three struggled to their feet after twenty minutes, "Ok..Now we'll start with 100 pushups..100 situps..100 squats and to top it off a 10km run around the village" mitsuomi says and all three groan. Mitsuomi spent the next five hours reading a book as the trio went through their regimen, "No surprise Naruko finished 1st" he thought, seeing the blonde sprawled on the ground. Sakura and hinata finished thirty minutes later, "Congrats but know We're doing this everyday for the next month including missions" mitsuomi states. The three groan but mitsuomi pulls three bento boxes, "How bout some lunch" he states.

"Thanks Sensei" sakura states. Mitsuomi pulls out his book again as the three start eating, "Ano Sensei..can you tell us about yourself" hinata asks. Mitsuomi places his bookmark and rubs his chin, "Well not much to say..I was kidnapped when I was ten and was rescued about a year and a half ago..I dont remember much of my life prior to my kidnapping but my Father was from Oni no Kuni but my Mother is from here in Hi no Kuni but she abandoned me when I was young..I like reading..food and training" he explains.

"Anyway..Lets start the next piece of training" mitsuomi adds and holds up three leaves, "Next we're gonna tackle chakra control..I want you hold this leaf to your forehead" he states. Each take the leaf but mitsuomi grins, "However you have to do it climbing these trees" he says. Naruko furrows her brow as mitsuomi hops up, "I can Climb a tree" she says but gasps as mitsuomi walks up the tree, "Like this" he comments. Mitsuomi hops down as the trio started but he spied a brown cat with a red ribbon on its right ear, "Hoh" he muses, as three genin chase after it. Afternoon came and mitsuomi dismissed his trio as he headed to the Hokage tower to report his team's passing. Mitsuomi reached the tower as the jōnin arrived, includng kakashi with his familiar orange book. Sarutobi sat at his desk as the jōnin listed their failures, "Team 7 passes..Sasuke is definitely the Rookie of the Year but he needs to trust his teammates..Ino has good skill but she a Fangirl..as for Sai..he's solid but needs to open up more" kakashi states.

"Team 8 passes..Kiba shows good skills but lacks focus..Shino as well needs to open up and solid..Hanabi is typcial of the Hyūga family unlike her sister" kurenai says. Asuma blows a puff of smoke, "Team 10 passes..Shikamaru is lazy but smart and Choji will follow his lead..Even Hana followed his plan" he states. Mitsuomi steps up with a rub of his head, "Team 11 passes..Naruko and Sakura work well together and Hinata needs to come out of her shell..I've started a regimen for them to follow" he states. Sarutobi slowly nods and dimisses them but mitsuomi stays behind, "Jiji if I can..I'd like to put the three them up in a place..I dont trust the council or the Hyūga to not mess with them" he says.

"I'll take under advisement..So what do you have planned for them" hiruzen asks. Mitsuomi smirks softly, "I've started them on resistance and gravity seals..tree-climbing and a strict exercise plan of 100 pushups..100 situps..100 squats and a 10km run around the village everyday" he says and sarutobi chuckles.

"Mitsuomi tell me..have you considered what we've talked about concerning your Mother" sarutobi said, getting serious. Mitsuomi took a seat with a sigh, "I wont do it..She chose to leave me and this village" he says. Sarutobi takes a puff of his pipe, "I know but your Mother is from one of the most prestigious clans in Hi no Kuni" he says but mitsuomi says nothing.

 ***One Month Later***

"Urgh No More D-ranks" naruko rages in the mission hall. Team 11 had come a long way in a short month, each of them had reached the second level on their seals and mastered tree walking and started on water walking. Mitsuomi was holding a book in his hand with a chuckle, "I would have to agree" he says. Sarutobi looks over the three and then to iruka, "Well then How bout a C-rank..an escort mission..Iruka bring in the client" he states. Iruka stepped out and a few minutes later a older man enters, wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals.

"Wha..these Girls are gonna protect me" the man slurs, reeking of booze. Sarutobi rose from his seat, "Yes Tazuna-san these Kunoichi and their Sensei will escort you to Nami no Kuni..to remain for the duration of time it takes you to finish the bridge" he explains. Tazuna looks over the trio, "Che..at least they good to look at" he slurs and chugs his flask. Naruko was about to retort but mitsuomi taps her head with his book, "Tazuna-san have no fear these three are quite strong..May you please meet us at the main gate in one hour" he states. Tazuna staggers a bit with a wave, "Whatever" he says, stepping out.

"Alright Team Pack for at least a month and meet at the gate" mitsuomi says and all three nod. An hour later mitsuomi stood at the main gate with tazuna as his team arrived, "Well My Kawaii Genin..this is our 1st mission outside the village..So lets be vilgant and come back alive" he states. The group took off at a normal pace for tazuna's sake, "so how long will it take us to get to Nami" sakura asks. Mitsuomi sparks a cigarette, "Hmm about a day or so and dont worry I only smoke flavored cigarettes" he says, hiding his real face under genjutsu. Mitsuomi brought up the rear as the group headed for the port that led to Nami no Kuni but the stitched shinobi noticed as puddle in the dry road, "At least make it hard" he thought. The group passed the puddle but suddenly two men erupt from it and wrap a shuriken filled chain around mitsuomi, "One Down" one sneers, ripping mitsuomi apart in bloody fashion. Naruko and the others quickly surround tazuna as the two men leer at them, "Three Kunoichi..Right Meizu-nii" one says.

"Ahh Gozu-nii" meizu sneers, as both charge. However both are halted as a pair of hands were latched to ankles, acting quickly naruko creates two clones to kick both in the head. Gozu hits a tree and is suddenly bound by black thread but meizu dispatches the clones, "Not bad but not good enough" he howls, whipping his chain. Naruko dodges but meizu's true aim was tazuna but sakura and hinata block with kunai, "Cocky Bitches" meizu shouts, pulling his chain back.

"Naruko Change" sakura shouts. Naruko kicks back as sakura leaps, "Sharanno!" she roars, punching the ground. Meizu backpeals as the ground cracks some but has no time as sakura sprints with a barrage of punches, "Who are these Witches" he thought.

"Hinata!" sakura shouts. Hinata quickly kamarimi's with sakura with her Gentle fist ready and slams numerous strikes to meizu. Mitsuomi steps out from the tree binding gozu, "Good job team..you stayed cool under fire and acted in unison" he states. Mitsuomi then looks to tazuna with a serious look, "Now tell me Tazuna-san why are two Nuke-nin looking for a simple bridge builder" he asks. Tazuna's eyes flicker but he drops to his knees, "Forgive me..but..but our Country is Poor and we could not afford to pay for a high ranking mission..A man name Gato has control of Nami but my Bridge will bring prosperity and Freedom" he states. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead and grabs meizu, "This changes everything..once word reaches Gato of their Failure..he may send someone of sterner stuff" he whispers.

"Oi Wake up" mitsuomi shouts, kneeing gozu in the gut. Gozu coughs roughly but his eyes widen as mitsuomi dispels his genjutsu, "You know who I am don't you..So save me the effort and tell me who else Gato hired" he coldly says.

"Zabu..Zabuza Momochi and Two Women I dont know but one wears a Kiri Hunter mask" gozu shrieks. Mitsuomi turned back to tazuna, "This isnt good..Tazuna..Zabuza Momochi is a high ranking Nuke-nin..I cant in good conscience risk my team on a Now A-rank mission or higher" he states.

"Mitsu-sensei..We cant just abandon Him and his people" sakura states and hinata nods, "Sakura-chan is right..I get He lied but We shouldnt Abandon them" naruko states. Mitsuomi took a thinking pose as he paces around, "On one hand I can get a Suiton Heart out of this but this is a Major Risk..However they are right..Tazuna finishes his bridge..the people of Nami will be Free" he thought and sighs, "Listen you three..I wont make this choice lightly..This mission is now A-rank and could go to S-rank..Normally we would turn around and let a Jōnin team handle this..However I want you make the choice yourselves if we should continue" he states.

"I wish to continue Mitsu-sensei..I agree as well Sensei..Me too Franky" the trio states in tandem. Tazuna bows deeply with tears in his eyes, "Thank you So Very Much" he states. Mitsuomi pulls up his mask with a nod, "What do we do with them" naruko asks. Mitsuomi glances back to the prone pair, "We cant just leave them..Sakura..Hinata..I want you to Kill them" he states. Hinata and sakura freeze with wide eyes as naruko looks to mitsuomi, "Are you Crazy?!" she shouts.

"I know it sounds Cold and Cruel but we are Shinobi and We Kill" mitsuomi states. Sakura and hinata stare in disbelief, "We have to..to kill them" sakura asks. Mitsuomi slowly nods with a rueful look, "Hai many Genin get their 1st kills on C-rank missions" he says and rubs his mask, "No words can be said or anything can prepare you to take a human life but those who wear a Hitai-ate must bare it" he adds.

"What about Naruko" sakura asks. Naruko glances to mitsuomi with flickering eyes, "I..I've killed before..When I was twelve some drunk man tried to rape me and I stabbed him with a knife..I felt so sick and dirty but I learned the weight of life and it steeled my resolve" she says. Hinata felt her tears streaming down her face as she knelt to meizu and hesitantly slams her gentle fist into his chest.

"Meizu-nii?!..You Bitch" gozu shouts. Meizu gurgles for several seconds but stops as his head lulls to the side, "Damn you" gozu shouts but mitsuomi frees him, for sakura to ram a kunai in chest. Gozu staggers back and collapses as sakura drops to her knees with shuddering and gulping cries. Naruko rushes to her side as tazuna checks on hinata, "I'll take care of bodies" mitsuomi says, sealing both in a scroll.

"Sensei will it get easier" hinata whispers. Mitsuomi kneels down and sees their tear stained faces, "No it doesn't but if it does..You no longer are a Shinobi but a mindless Killer" he states. Mitsuomi gave them a few minutes to get on their feet as they made their way to the shore, "I'll ask one last time..Do you wish to continue the mission..I can make a Kage-Bunshin to take you back and I'll take Tazuna back to Nami" he states. Hinata still had tears in her eyes but she slowly nods, "I wish to go on" she whispers. Sakura wipes her own tears as naruko nods in affirmation, "I want to continue as well" sakura says. A boat soon arrive and everyone piles on, "Thanks Geno" tazuna states. Geno slowly nods, "Just finish the bridge..Free us from Gato" he states, as he pushes off from shore.

 ***Nami no Kuni***

Mitsuomi keeps his senses sharp as he looks around but a light mist rolls in, "Keep on guard everyone..Naruko take point..Hinata keep your Byakugan trained" he states. Hinata activates her Byakugan as mitsuomi took up the rear, "Sensei up ahead" she shouts. Mitsuomi shoots pass them and into the bush but a white rabbit runs out, "Wait the coat is wrong..it should have a brown coat" he thought but his eyes widen, "Get DOWN" he shouts. Naruko grabs tazuna in time as a massive blade flies pass them to embed in a tree, before a tall man appears on the hilt. The man wore snow camo cargos with boots, the suspenders hanging to his knees, no shirt but arm warmers to his elbows and a bandage mask around his face, with a slashed Kirigakure Hitai-ate tied to his forehead but turned to the left.

"Hmmhmmhmm a bunch of puny Kunoichi and an in over his head Jōnin" the man sneers. Mitsuomi steps in front of his team, "Protect Tazuna triangle formation" he says and steps forward, "Your Rep proceeds you Zabuza Momochi..Demon of the mist" he adds. Zabuza folds his arms with a smirk, "However yours doesn't Jōnin" he states. Mitsuomi reaches for his mask with a chuckle, "That's cause I'm wearing this" he says and pulls it down. Zabuza's eyes widen but he leaps down and rests his sword on his shoulder, "What a fortunate Opportunity to face Konoha's Frankenstein" he says. Mitsuomi reaches for his sword with a wide smirk, "Be careful what you call a Fortunate Opportunity" he shot.

"Why not hand over the bridge builder..Spare your kiddies the prospect of seeing your death" zabuza shot back. Mitsuomi glances to his team and tazuna, "Not happening..our mission is protect Tazuna but my mission is See them home" he declares. Zabuza chuckles darkly with a one handed sign, "Ninpō..Hidden Mist Jutsu" he states.

"Be on guard..Zabuza is a Master of Silent Killing" mitsuomi shouts, as a thick mist forms. Zabuza's laughter started to echo in the mist, "Eight points..Larynx..Spine..Jugular..Liver..Lungs..Subclavian Artery..Kidneys and Heart..where shall I strike" he states, darkly. A chill went up the trio and tazuna's spines but mitsuomi laughs, "You would be wise to focus on me Zabuza" he states. Mitsuomi places his palms together but shoots them out, "Fūton: Gale Palm" he shouts, blowing the mist away. Zabuza stood twenty feet away from them with a shocked expression but it slips into a glare. Mitsuomi sprinted forward as zabuza did the same, into a swing of his Kubikiribōchō but mitsuomi shockingly blocks with his left arm. However the arm was black like metal and even sparked at the point of impact, "What is that?!..No way that Doton: Iron Skin" zabuza shouts. Mitsuomi heaves the Kubikiribōchō back with a shoulder rush to zabuza's chest, "Nope its called Steel Release: Impervious Armour..You seem to forget my other nickmame..The Snake's Pet Project..that Witch did all sort of things to my body" he states. Zabuza backpedals from mitsuomi's shoulder block but the scar ridden shinobi draws his sword with a overhead-downward slash. Zabuza and mitsuomi clashed with a slice there or a chop there in a dance of death that mesmerized the three kunoichi and tazuna.

"Suiton: Water Bullets" zabuza shouts but mitsuomi skips back, "Fūton: Vacuum bullets" he shouts, countering the water bullets. Zabuza shoots forward with a hard swing to force mitsuomi to overextend his counter, allowing zabuza to push a spartan kick to mitsuomi's chest and sending him into the pond near them. Zabuza was already into his signs as mitsuomi recovers, "Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu" zabuza shouts. A bubble of water surround mitsuomi to trap him on the pond, "Mitsu-Sensei?!" sakura shouts.

"Stay There..He is Beyond your Level" mitsuomi shouts. Zabuza chuckles darkly as his right hand holds the bubble, "Hehe..Its over Frankenstein..With you out of the picture..Those Kunoichi stand no chance against me..It'll be too easy" he sneers and raises his free hand to form a single hand sign. However a hand shoots from the water to grip zabuza by the throat as threads from the arm goes for his free hand and wrenches it. Zabuza curses and pulls his right hand from the prison and frees a drenched mitsuomi, his right arm extended but threads from his right shoulder form another arm into a lenghty set for signs.

"Fūton: Wind Dragon Missile" mitsuomi shouts. Zabuza gasps as dragon of wind slams into him like a train and plants him into a tree with a thud. Mitsuomi shunshins out of the pond as zabuza staggers to his feet, "So thats Jiongu" he thought and moves towards his sword. However several senbon strike his neck and zabuza collaspes in heap, from the trees a short nin with a hunter mask appears. The mask was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top. Their long black hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of hair fell loose framing their face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. The nin wore olive pinstriped kimono which stopped at their knees, with a green haori and white trimmings, around their waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around their waist twice. The nin also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as their kimono and nail polish on their fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour.

"Thank you for Weakening him for me" the hunter says. Mitsuomi stares as the hunter-nin and he kneels to check for a pulse, "You a Kiri Hunter-nin" he asks, moving some of his wet hair from his face.

"Hai..I've been chasing him for the last nine months and I finally found him here in Nami" the hunter says. Mitsuomi slowly nods but suddenly drives his left hand into zabuza's chest but his right grabs the hunter by the throat, "You made one mistake..you let the Demon Brothers see you" he says. The hunter breaks free and draws several senbon, "Bastard" the hunter hissed.

"Maybe but I'm gonna let you go to Give a Warning to your other partner..Tell Her Two weeks..Come to the Bridge and We'll settle up" mitsuomi says. The hunter glares behind their mask but shunshins away as mitsuomi holds zabuza's heart, before sealing it and zabuza in two scrolls. Naruko and the others rush to mitsuomi but tazuna was puking in bush, "Everyone ok" he asks.

"Sensei who was that" hinata asks. Mitsuomi glances to tazuna and blows some water from his nose, "One of Zabuza's partners" he says and shivers, "Oi Tazuna-san..how far is your house" he shouts, retrieving the Kubikiribōchō. Tazuna coughs and takes a swig from his flask, "Urgh..Not Far" he says. Mitsuomi sneezes several times, "Alright lead the way..I need to get out of these wet clothes" he says. Meanwhile the hunter reaches a secluded hideout, "Zabuza-sama" the hunter mumbles and slips inside, "Haku..where's Zabuza" a voice asks. The hunter now known as haku removes their mask to reveal a feminine face, "He was killed by a Jōnin from Konoha that was guarding the bridge builder..Mei-san" she states. Mei wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees, underneath a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees, along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes with dark blue lipstick.

"What did the Jōnin look like" mei asks. Haku took a thinking pose but a scowl forms on her face, "Blue eyes with black hair but has steaks and patches of white..However he had these marks on his face" she explains. Mei tilts her head and taps her chin, "marks like they were craved into his face like a smile" she states and haku nods. A smirk forms on mei's beautiful face and green eyes light up, "So Zabuza died against Konoha's Frankenstein" she muses.

"Frankenstein" haku queries and mei opens a bingo book, "A-class in the bingo book..Known as The Snake's pet project or Konoha's Frankenstein..Said to be Immortal due a Kinjutsu and Experimentation by Orochimaru..So what did he say" she says.

"He said for to meet him on the Bridge in Two weeks" haku states. Mei licks her lips with a grin, "A chance to tackle him..I'm getting Wet just thinking about it" she thought.

IxixI

Team 11 and tazuna reached his modest home near the shore as mitsuomi sniffles and sneezes, "Tsunami I'm home" tazuna shouts. The door opens and a woman with dark blue hair and dressed in a pink blouse and long blue skirt stepped out. Tsunami stares at team 11 as tazuna steps on the porch, "They are from Konoha to help us" he says. Tsunami relaxes with a bow, "Thank you for helping us" she says.

"Its Fine..Achoo..Um I'd like to get out these wet clothes" mitsumoi says. Tsunami blinks as the girls laugh, "Of course..please follow me" she states. The group enter the homely home but at the top of the stairs was a little girl of eight, with black hair under a white and blue stripe hat, dressed in a yellow shirt and a blue jumpsuit with sandals.

"Inari these shinobi to help us" tsunami says. Inari scoffs with her arms folded and heads back upstairs, "what crawled up her butt" naruko grumbles.

"I'm sorry about my granddaughter..she hasnt taken her father death very well" tazuna states. Mitsuomi sneezes again with a glance to naruko, "This way Shinobi-san" tsunami says and mitsuomi nods, "Alright you guys get settled in" he says, following tsunami. Tsunami led mitsuomi into the bathroom, "Thank you Tsunami-san and please call me Mitsuomi" he says.

"Of course Mitsuomi-san..I'll make dinner for everyone..excuse me" tsunami says and excuses herself. Mitsuomi stripped off his vest and shirts as he turns on the water to fill the tub, "I'll need to step up their training" he thought, pulling a scroll from his cargos. Mitsuomi finished undressing and climbed into the hot water, "Now that hit the spot" he muses, with a sniffle. Meanwhile naruko and her teammates were getting settled but the days events weighed heavy on two of them. Sakura sat in corner with a distant look in her eyes as hinata immediately went to sleep, "Sakura-chan are you gonna be ok" naruko asks. Sakura stayed silent but the blonde pulls her into her embrace, hot tears spilled from green eyes once again. The pair stayed in each other's embrace for nearly half an hour till sakura pulls away with a sniffle, "Thanks Naruko..sorry I drenched your shirt" she says.

"Its fine Sakura-chan" naruko replies. The door soon opens as mitsuomi stood on the doorway with a tray of food but naruko starts laughing. Mitsuomi was wearing some white cargos, ankle socks and a black henly with the words Anko's Bitch in hot pink. Sakura softly laughs as well as mitsuomi places the tray down, "Yea yea laugh it up" he says. Mitsuomi came around the bed to gently wake hinata, "I've got some soup" he says. Hinata slowly stirs and sits up but covers her mouth, seeing his shirt and naruko laughs again. Mitsuomi shook his head and took a seat on the floor in front the window, "I know today was trying but the three of you acted as best you could in both situations but we can't rest on our laurels..which is why I'm stepping up your training tomorrow" he says and pulls three strips of paper from his pocket.

"This is chakra paper..By adding a little chakra..you can know your Elemental Affinity..Fire will ignite the paper and turn it to ash..Water will make the paper damp..Wind will cut the paper in half..Lightning will make the paper wrinkle and Earth will turn it to dirt and crumble away" mitsuomi explains. Mitsuomi gave each of them a paper and naruko goes first as the paper splits in half but part of one wrinkles, "Hmm Wind with a minor Lightning affinity" he says. Sakura goes next and the paper turns to damp with part turning like mud, "Water Affinity with a little Earth" mitsuomi comments and hinata's paper also turns damp, "Hmm that's odd" mitsuomi says.

"How so Sensei" hinata asks and mitsuomi rubs his chin, "Well most if not all Hyūga have an Earth Affinity due to the Gentle Fist but that may explain why it doesn't suit you..Earth is rooted but Water has fluidity..When we get back to village I'd like you to try Ballet..it'll give you more flexibility for your own style Gentle fist" he explains. Hinata slowly nodded as pulls a notepad from his pocket, "Ok..I gonna teach you two jutsu a piece..one for offense and one for defense..Naruko..you get Fūton: Vacuum Bullets and Gale palm..Sakura..Suiton: Water bullets and Doton: Earth Flow Spears..Hinata..Water bullets as well and Water Pillar" he explained, handing them each a paper with proper instructions. Mitsuomi got to his feet with a stretch, "Now Get some sleep..We'll start tomorrow" he says and leaves via leaf shunshin. Mitsuomi reappeared in a clearing near the house and bites his thumb, into a flash of signs and slams his palm into the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu" mitsuomi said and a puff smoke forms. The smoke dies down and a mauve colered wolf with red eyes was sitting on her haunches, " **Hello Mitsu-nii** " she greets. Mitsuomi kneels to one knee and rubs her head, "Hello Cheza..I need you to track a scent back to a source and observe them" he says.

" **This One will do..where must this one go** " cheza replies. Mitsuomi plucks his ear, "Now far from here I fought Zabuza of Kiri and a person arrived..I need you to track scent back to their lair and dont be Seen" he orders. Cheza nods and takes off at a quicken pace as mitsuomi pulls a scroll from his cargo and a mask from his other. The mask was faceless but had four blue claw marks across the face, opening the scroll the mask latches to it and form a humanoid shape, before entering mitsuomi's body from his back.

 ***One and half weeks Later***

Mitsuomi and his team were seated at the table with tazuna and his family but their was tension in the form of inari. The little girl had watched the three older girls train and it infruiated her to no end, "Why do you Try so hard?!..Gato will Kill you all" she shouts. Mitsuomi had his genjutsu back up to spare tsunami and her daughter, "We're helping your family and country" he says. Inari slams her fork down, "What do you Know..I bet you're Pampered people..you dont know suffering" she hissed. Naruko bent her fork with a dark look and hinata flinches, "Suffering?!" naruko said low and turned to the child, "you have a mom and grandpa to take care of you..a place to sleep and food to eat..Try living on the Streets at four..try nearly being raped from nine to thirteen" she shouts and storms out. Mitsuomi looked at the little girl and she was frozen in her chair, "That cant be true Sensei" hinata asks, worried. Sakura clenches her fist and mitsuomi nods, "Its true..Naruko is treated very harshly in village for something not of her control" mitsuomi says.

"Tell me Inari-chan..you had what a few weeks or months of bad days since your father died" mitsuomi says and drops his genjutsu. Tsunami covers her mouth with wide eyes as mitsuomi looks at inari, "Try ten years of bad days or sixteen years of bad days but unlike her and me..you can overcome them by being strong" he says. The little girl starts to cry and mitsuomi gives her a warm hug, making inari cry more and clutch him tighter. Meanwhile naruko was raging in the woods but a fox in her mind was watching with sadness, " **Kit calm down..the child meant no harm** " she states.

"Still she didnt have to say that" naruko thought. Naruko started training with her clones to perfect her jutsu, until morning and a certain ice user found her. Haku stares at the sleeping blonde and adjusts her pink kimono to kneel down, "I could kill her to avenge Zabuza-sama" she thought and reaches out. However naruko opens her eyes and saw a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes, "You'll catch cold sleeping out here" haku chides. Naruko sits up and rubs her eyes, "Sorry I was blowing off some steam..Um ano" she say.

"Haku..and you are" haku states and naruko rubs her head, "Naruko Uzumaki..um why are you out here" she asks. Haku stands up and points, "I was picking flowers for someone I lost..He was very important to me" she says. Naruko gets to her feet and dusts herself off, "I'm sorry to hear that" she says but haku turns, "do you have someone precious in your life" she asks.

"Um yes..My friends Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan and my Sensei..The Ichirakus and Jiji" naruko nods and haku turns to leave, "Thats good..keep them close" she says and heads back into the forest. Naruko rubs her head again and heads back to the house but found her teammates training, "Naruko-chan where have you been" hinata asks.

"Gomen..I slept outside" naruko says but mitsuomi comes up behind and ruffles her head, "I'm glad you're ok and dont worry about the munchkin" he states. Naruko was about to retort as cheza trots up, "who's that Sensei" hinata asks.

" **This one is Cheza** " cheza said and mitsuomi ruffles her fur, "Cheza is my Summon from the Wolf Clan..Speaking of which" he adds and pricks his finger. Mitsuomi slams his palm and a huge puff of smoke billows, from the smoke a huge white wolf the size of an elephant appears. The three can see the wolf as a swollen belly as she sits down, "This Moro..boss of the wolf clan" mitsuomi states. Moro looked over the three but flashed her teeth, " **Nice to meet you Pups** " she greets.

"Nice to meet you too Moro-san" all three greet. Mitsuomi kneels down to cheza, "So what did you find" he asks.

" **This one found their base..one is called Mei Terumi and the other didnt use her name** " cheza explains and trots up to moro to rub muzzles. Mitsuomi rub his chin with a look, "The Lava Queen Huh" he thought. Mitsuomi walks back to moro and rubs her fur, "Sorry to summon you with you carrying pups" he says.

" **HAHAHA..Think nothing of it..Its good to get out of the Den..Tell me do you want your pups to sign the contract** " moro asks. Mitsomi looks over the three and leans closer, "More than likely The Hokage will have Naruko sign with the Toads" he says. Moro looks over naruko with a calculating eye, " **Is she not** " she asks and mitsuomi nod, "The old man will tell her when she makes Chūnin" he replies. Moro lifts off the ground as cheza stands next to her, " **I need to return..If your Pups wish to sign with the Wolf Clan..just ask and our Clan allows more than one summon** " she says and dispels with cheza.

"We can sign a summon contract" sakura ask and mitsuomi nods, "If you Want and you will recieve a personal summon..kinda like that kiba kid..Now lets get back have only a few days left" he states.

 ***Tazuna's Bridge-Meet Day***

Mitsuomi, sakura and naruko reached the bridge as a light mist rolled under them, "Stay on guard you two" he says. Mitsuomi wasn't wearing his Jōnin vest and mesh shirt but a white shirt opened to his waist, the Kubikiribōchō rested on his shoulder and his scars on display. Sakura and naruko were a bit nervous but did their best to hide it, having left hinata to guard tazuna and his family with several hidden naruko and mitsuomi clones. A cold air rolled across the bridge as mitsuomi stops in his tracks, "Here we go" he thought. Mei and haku emerged from the mist but haku kept her mask on, "Naruko-chan" she thought. However haku's eyes narrow seeing the Kubikiribōchō on mitsuomi's shoulder. Mei licked her lips as she sashays towards mitsuomi, "So you are Konoha's Frankenstein" she croons.

"I am and you're Mei Terumi..I'd like to settle this with words not fighting" mitsuomi states. Mei folds her arms under her bust with a tilt of her head, "I'd rather settle this under the sheets but we were paid to kill the bridge builder" she says. Mitsuomi glances to haku and back to mei, "This I know but Tazuna's bridge will help the people of Nami..You're an honorable Kunoichi Mei-san and I know you don't trust Gato..So I want to extend an offer to both of you to join Konoha..No one needs to die today" he states.

"But you killed Zabuza-sama!" haku interjects. Mitsuomi sighs ruefully with a look to the Kubikiribōchō, "I'm sorry about what happened but this is the world we live in" he says. Haku draws several senbon but mei places a hand on her shoulder, "Handle his little Genin..He's all mine" mei said. Haku nods and shoots forward towards naruko and sakura, "Be careful she's strong" mitsuomi shouts. Mitsuomi slips out of his shirt and drives the Kubikiribōchō into the concrete, before drawing two kunai in a reverse grip. Mei licks her lips again and draws two kunai of her own, "Show me what you can do" she croons. Mei sprints forward as mitsuomi raises for a block but mei quickly sidesteps his toss of his kunai, "Kage Kunai no Jutsu" she shouts, creating nearly sixty kunai. Mitsuomi sprinted into the barrage and his impervious armor went to work, "Suiton: Water bullets" he shouts and mei backpedals. Mei weaves her own signs, "Vapour Style: Solid Fog Jutsu" she states and an acidic fog escapes her mouth. Mitsuomi shunshins back and grabs the Kubikiribōchō but mei kawarimi'd with a kunai and slams a kick to his side, flinging him into the side of the bridge. Mei approaches with a smirk on her face but a hand shoots out, grabs her arm and yanks her over the side to the water below. Mei weaves a one hand sign, "Suiton: Water pillar" she shouts. A pillar erupts from below and allowed mei to land safely but she immediately kicks back as mitsuomi cleaves the pillar with his Kubikiribōchō. Back on the bridge naruko and sakura were side by side as haku stood before them.

"We don't have fight Sensei is right..You can come to Konoha" sakura tried to reason. Haku stayed impassive but crosses her arms with her senbon but shoots them out, "Senbon Shower" she shouts. Naruko and sakura quickly scatter and release their seals, allowing sakura to close the gap and grabs haku by the wrist. The ice user was shocked but a small laugh escapes her lips, "Don't you think by having one of my hands caught..you have an advantage" she says. Sakura gasps as haku uses one handed signs, "Hijutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death" she states and stomps the ground. Sakura gasps as the water on the bridge rises and starts to form ice senbons, "Sakura-chan?!" naruko shouts. Sakura sends chakra to legs to avoid the needles but some catch her as she pushes back. Naruko rushes forward as haku readies herself, "Clever use of your chakra but ultimately futile..I do not wish kill you but I am tool and I fight" haku states. Haku starts to weave signs with a her chakra rising, "I will stop you with my strongest Jutsu..Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals" she shouts. The air becomes cold as ice mirrors form around the three, "Not even Katon jutsu can melt this ice" haku said, slipping into a mirror.

[song playing...Naruto OST - Kakuzu (Amaterasu) [HQ] [Extended]]

Mei and mitsuomi ran along the water but the beauty was speeding through signs, "Yōton: Lava monster Jutsu" she shouts. Mitsuomi jerks as a spray of lava erupts from mei's mouth, "Why am I not surprised she'd have two Kekkei Genkai" he thought. Mitsuomi launched up with a burst of chakra as the lava engulfs his previous spot and creating a billow of steam, "Suiton: Water Dragon Missile..Raiton: Chained Lightning" he shouts. The water dragon swirls to life and mei gasps as lightning coats it, "Sugoi..he's everything I want..I may take his offer but I'm not out done" she thought and weaves her own signs.

"Yōton: Lava Scorching Dragon" mei shouts. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as a lava dragon comes to life and collides with his own dragon, "She's not messing around" he thought. On the bridge inside haku's mirrors, naruko and sakura were back to back, panting heavily with numerous senbons stuck in various places. Haku moved with inhuman speed through the mirrors, "You can not defeat me" she coldly said.

"Fūton: Gale Palm" naruko shouts, in response. Haku moves to another mirror and fires senbons once again, "Doton: Earth Flowing Spears" sakura shouts, blocking but several find the mark.

"Its over" haku says and naruko watches in horror, as sakura is riddled with ice and regular senbons. Naruko catches sakura but she is unmoving, "Sakura-chan?!..Sakura-chan?!" she shouts.

"Is this the first time seeing a friend did in battle..Such is the world we live in" haku said, sinking back into the mirror. Naruko placed sakura on the bridge and slowly rose, "Sakura-chan you were my friend when no one else would" she whispers and looks back with slitted red eyes, "I'm gonna _**Kill**_ you" she hissed. Red chakra exploded around naruko and swirling like a cyclone as haku gasps, "Chakra is not visible but clearly it is..I can feel the wrath and bloodlust..Naruko what are you?!" she thought. The senbon fall out naruko's body and her wounds heal, her whiskers become darker and nails become claws. Below on the water mitsuomi froze with wide eyes as did mei, "Oh no of all time..Naruko?!" he thought. Mei looks around in shock, "is he creating this..it's foul like..." she thought and her eyes widen, "Frankenstein is one of your Genin a Jinchūriki" she shouts. Mitsuomi looks up with a nod, "Yea..so our fight is postponed" he says and sprints towards the bridge, followed by mei. Haku gasps and narrowly dodges as naruko shatters a mirror with her fist, "I must end this now her chakra is rising" haku thought, attack from behind. However naruko dodges as haku tries to move back but naruko grabs her wrist, slamming a punishing left straight to haku's mask and sending her through an ice mirror. Haku bounces along the bridge and stops facedown as the mirrors shatters and naruko is on all fours. Haku struggles to stand as her mask cracks but naruko shoots forward, slowly the pieces fall as haku stands.

"Zabuza-sama I will be with you soon..I am no match for her" haku thought. Naruko leaps with her fist ready as the last bits of haku's mask fall but the blonde kunoichi stops mere inches from haku's face, " _ **Argh**_..Its You?! naruko utters.

"Why did you stop..Do you Not want to Kill me for Killing your friend" haku and naruko punches her. Haku collaspes as naruko stands shaking, "That wont do..thats not enough to Kill me..does she mean so little to you" haku says. Naruko clenches her fists but a pair of arms wrap around her form, "Thats enough Naruko..its over" mitsuomi says. Haku gasps as mitsuomi holds naruko from behind, "Why do you stop her..Let her Finish me..I killed her friend" she shouts. Mitsuomi glances back to sakura and back to haku, "Stop Lying to her..you did to her what you did to Zabuza" mei says, walking next to mitsuomi. Naruko struggles in mitsuomi's arms, "Why Haku-chan?!" she says.

"I am a Tool and my only use is to serve my Master but your Sensei Killed him..Now I have no purpose in life..I am a broken tool..a dull blade" haku states.

"You're Wrong!..you're not some Tool..Haku you are a person..Don't throw your life away" naruko shouts but mitsuomi lets her go. Mitsuomi moves pass naruko towards haku as his threads emerge from his arms, "People like you dont deserve to live" he coldly says. Mei and naruko gasp as mitsuomi glares at haku, "Franky what are you doing?!" naruko shouts.

"I'm giving her what She wants..People who dont appreciate life dont deserve to have it" mitsuomi states. Naruko gets in his path with her arms apart, "No You cant Kill Haku..I wont let you...I know she feels she wants to die but she doesnt..I can tell..I dunno how but I can tell" she shouts. Haku gasps and her eyes flicker, "Why..why is she defending me?!" she thought.

"Do you see Girl..Naruko has seen the worst of humanity has to offer and yet she stands tall and proud...I've was tortured for years by a Vile and Evil woman yet I stand with smile on face..when many Shirk away because of It..So dont throw your life away for something like this" mitsuomi states, retracting his threads. [songs ends]

Haku falls to her knees as tears threaten to fall but a crude cackle echoes, everyone looks to see a short man in a suit and about forty armed men. Mei glares at the diminutive man, "Gato" she hissed. Gato slams his cane with a smirk, "So even the Mighty Mei Terumi failed to kill the old man..Pathetic..you'd probaly do better on your back" he sneers. Mei steps forward with a serious look but mitsuomi raises his hand, "Dont waste your time on him" he says and steps forward.

"Naruko..Mei stay back..I'll handle this alone" mitsuomi declares. Gato glares behind his glasses, "Kill him and bring me those women and I'll let you have first time for free" he shouts. The men cheer but mitsuomi starts to laugh, "Hmmhmmhmm..Them Kill me" he states. Mitsuomi makes a ram sign as his body convolses as his threads erupt out of his body, allowing his masks to erupt from his body. Raiton-nue and Katon-noh on his left and right, Suiton-Hunter in front of mitsuomi and one more larger and hulking one behind mitsuomi but taller than nue, its mask was white hannya with red horns. Mitsuomi reaches in his cargos for three scroll, releasing a war-hammer, a katana and a pair of arm gauntlets. Each mask takes their respective weapon as hunter takes the Kubikiribōchō, "Alright Let see if you can Kill me" mitsuomi shouts. The five shoot forward as noh reaches the first wave with a wide swing, as it slices the men open the wounds ignite with flames.

"I know that sword the Mugenjin" mei notes. Hunter swings the Kubikiribōchō through several as nue and hannya strike with heavy attacks. Gato runs in the opposite direction but a hand grabs him, "Get Over Here" mitsuomi shouts. Mitsuomi pulls gato into a sleephold, "So whats this about killing me..because your men are failing miserably" he croons, turning him to the massacre. Hannya slams his fist into the ground and creates numerous earthen spikes as nue slams his hammer, creating a wave of lightning as naruko and haku were in awe. However the sound of people caught their ears and they turned to numerous villagers with weapons, with inari, tazuna and hinata at the forefront.

"Looks like we missed the fighting" tazuna notes. Mitsuomi pulled gato along as his four masks followed, "Yea no need for you to sully your hands" he states. Haku kneels down and removes the senbons from sakura, before the pinkette slowly opens her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?!" naruko cries. Sakura looks around and sees all the people, "What happened" she whispers.

"You two fought well and thankfully no one died" mitsuomi says but glances back, "Well none of us" he adds. Hinata helps sakura to her feet as she stares at haku but the ice user bows deeply, "Please Forgive me" she says. Gato scoffs but mitsuomi pull him by the tie, "Now what to do with you" he says.

"I Say..melt his balls off" mei croons and gato jerks but mitsuomi titters, "Naw I say give him a fighting chance" he says and bites his thumb. Mitsuomi weaves a sign and two puffs of smoke form, revealing a pair of white wolves to his shoulders in height. The wolves lick mitsuomi on the cheek as he smirks, "Alright Gato..you got a five minute head start before the Twins come after..so use them wisely" he says. Gato screams and runs off into the crowd and the wolves bark, "Get em boys" he says and both rush off. Mei folds her arms under bosom, "So Kiriyu-kun..I'll take your offer of joining Konoha" she says and leans closer, "More Importantly I want to Join your bed Frankenstein" she coos. Mitsuomi blushes slightly and rubs his nose, "I dont how my Girlfriend would react to that" he says. Mei giggles and traces his right scar, "Relax I'm Bi" she purrs and blood trickles from mitsuomi's nose. In Konoha anko sneezes with a snort, "Why do I think Mitsuomi and I are gonna have some Major fun when he gets back" she thought. A month later Team 11 stood before the completed bridge with their new companions and the vilagers of Nami, "We declare this bridge a symbol of new Hope and Dub it the Great Naruko Bridge" tazuna shouts. The villagers cheer and thank their saviours, "I still think they could've called it The Great Frankenstein and Merry Band of Misfists Bridge" mitsuomi comments. Sakura and hinata sweatdrop as mei and haku shake their head, "Nope it Stays the Great Naruko bridge" inari shouts, kicking mitsuomi in the shin and naruko cackles.

To Be Continued


End file.
